Who Says
Who Says by Selena Gomez, is sung by Maya to Lily, with Lily eventually joining in. Maya sings it to help cheer up her amazing friend Lily when she is seen feeling sad. The song begins in a random hallway, where Maya is at her locker, packing up for the end of the day. Suddenly, she sees Lily running very quickly towards the girls bathroom. Maya drops everything and runs to her, stopping when she sees how upset her friend looks. Quietly, she takes Lily's hands, wipes away the tears and looks into her eyes, and begins singing. During the song, Lily begins to smile and laugh at Maya's crazy dance moves, and can't help but join in. At the end of the song, the girls are seen smiling and hugging each other while going back to Maya's house. (But a la Blaine, Happy gets shoehorned into the song and sings it all while Lily and Maya are shown lipsyncing it during a montage!!11) ^(Happy wishes and dreams that whole thing) ^(Like Blaine, he has solos in dreams too. I WIN. MWAHAHAHA) Lyrics Maya: I wouldn't wanna be anybody else, hey You made me insecure, Told me I wasn’t good enough. But who are you to judge When you’re a diamond in the rough? I’m sure you got some things You’d like to change about yourself. But when it comes to me I wouldn’t want to be anybody else. Na na na na na na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na na na na na na I’m no beauty queen I’m just beautiful me Na na na na na na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na na na na na na You’ve got every right To a beautiful life C'mon Maya and Lily: Who says, who says you're not perfect? Who says you're not worth it? Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? Trust me, that's the price of beauty Who says you're not pretty? Who says you're not beautiful? Who says? Maya: It’s such a funny thing How nothing’s funny when it’s you You tell ‘em what you mean But they keep whiting out the truth It’s like a work of art That never gets to see the light Keep you beneath the stars Won’t let you touch the sky Maya and Lily: Na na na na na na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na na na na na na I’m no beauty queen I’m just beautiful me Na na na na na na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na na na na na na You’ve got every right To a beautiful life C'mon Who says, who says you're not perfect? Who says you're not worth it? Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? Trust me, that's the price of beauty Who says you're not pretty? Who says you're not beautiful? Who says? Maya (Lily): Who says you’re not star potential? (Who says you’re not presidential?) Who says you can’t be in movies? (Listen to me, listen to me) Who says you don’t pass the test? (Who says you can’t be the best?) Who said, who said? Would you tell me who said that? Yeah, who said? Lily (Maya): Who says, who says you're not perfect? (yeah) Who says you're not worth it? (yeah yeah) Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? (oh) Trust me, that's the price of beauty (hey yeah, beauty) Who says you're not pretty? (who said?) Who says you're not beautiful? (I'm just beautiful me) Who says? Maya and Lily Who says you're not perfect? Who says you're not worth it? Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? Lily (Maya): Trust me (yeah), that's the price of beauty Who says you're not pretty? (who says you're not beautiful?) (Who says?) Category:Songs sung by Maya Category:Songs sung by Lily Category:Duets Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Episode 4 Category:Songs sung by Happy